


Burnt pancakes

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Cooking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Burnt pancakes

John woke up to the smell of burning. He quickly leapt out of bed and made his way cautiously to the kitchen, the source of the smell.

His first thought was that Sherlock must be doing one of his unusual experiments. But upon turning the corner he noticed Sherlock was at the stove, and had cooking utensils out.

He stood in the doorway trying not to laugh as Sherlock spilled flower trying to bin a very burnt looking something. He returned to the pan and John realised he was making pancakes, or at least trying to.

John came to stand behind Sherlock rapping an arm around his waist. “Morning.” Said John.

“John you’re not supposed to be up yet. I’m making you breakfast in bed.”

“You’re making a mess.”

Sherlock sighed. “I just wanted to do something nice for you on our first valentine’s day together. The internet said this is what people do, make breakfast in bed.”

“It’s the thought that counts, anyway there’s still bed even if there’s no breakfast.” He took the detectives hand and led him back to the bedroom.


End file.
